


Midnight Manoir but make it a high school

by cxvity



Category: Leocs, Midnight Manoir
Genre: Highschool AU, I came up with this idea at 4am, Just chaotic idiots being chaotic idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxvity/pseuds/cxvity
Summary: Okay, I can explain-Basically, it's what the title says. I came up with this idea at like 4 am the other night and ended up putting so much thought into it that I actually decided to write it. It's not anything extravagant, it's just the characters being goobers without much of a plot. I should also explain a couple of things that I've changed to make them fit into this AU.They're all aged down to highschool age, besides Reidan, who's in middle school. Phoebe and June are twins, All characters who aren't humans are now humans in this AU, I'll add things as I change them.
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Manoir but make it a high school

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter is what I've spent my night on. But I'm not sad about it, writing this has been very fun. Writing these characters is so fun and I hope you get some fun out of reading it!  
> Keep in mind that my writing isn't the best and my grammar certainly isn't, English is not my first language but I tried my best! Hope you enjoy it! :)

“So,” started Ameil, “report cards come out next Monday”.  
“Please don’t remind me.” Ryan grumbled.  
“I’m guessin' you’re not doin’ well..” Ameil said, their expression and tone saddening slightly. Ryan looked over to them, recognizing an expression that was all too familiar to him “No, not well,” He pursed his lips as he looked down at the hallway floor “But I’m doing fine, so don’t worry”.  
Ameil let out a small sigh, shifting their gaze from the boy to the hallway in front of them “If you say so'' they pulled their backpack strap forward “But if you ever need anythin’, let me know.” they gave his shoulder a small squeeze before picking up their speed. Ryan picked his head up to see Ameil’s small smile as they disappeared into a passing classroom.  
Ryan’s mind faded into static as he got lost in his thoughts, his pace remaining steady. Ameil was too nice, just too nice. They’d been this way since he first met them ‘If you ever need anythin’, let me know.’ Those words always crossed Ryan’s mind, especially when he was struggling. But he was always struggling. His grades were being held together by countless all-nighters and doing the bare minimum. School was never his thing, he was always horrible at it and things have only changed for the worse since he got into this high school. The only reason why he’s made it this far is because of Ameil.  
Ameil was always diligent about school. They weren’t a prodigy or anything, but they were definitely a good student; well-liked by teachers, and good grades. They were the type of person to do all of the work in group projects, give their friends notes, answers to assignments, quizzes, all that stuff, which Ryan is certainly familiar with. He was lucky to be friends with a student like them, lucky to be friends with a person like them.  
They were the reason he hasn’t totally failed out, there were times when the two would be up all night trying to get Ryan caught up on his school work. He owed them so much and there was no way he could ever repay them. The thought weighed on Ryan’s mind, sinking his body slightly. He was too sunken into his thoughts to hear the blaring footsteps behind him, but it wasn’t enough to save him from the sudden collision of a much heavier male and himself.  
All of the weight of the other slammed against his back; Ryan’s body wanted to fly forward because of the collision and by sheer instinct. But the other locked his arms around Ryan, holding the smaller boy’s back against his own chest in a firm embrace. Ryan couldn’t hear the other boy’s words over his own yells of shock.  
“What the fuck, Maine?!” he snarled as he whipped his head back to confirm the identity of the assailant. Even Though there wasn’t much confirmation needed, only Maine would do something like this to Ryan. The only person who would do something like this in general.  
“Jeez, you’d think a hug would make you less bitchy-” Maine playfully snapped back. Ryan’s expression loosened, but still held a firm scowl that couldn’t even be seen by the other “Well, it didn’t, Maine.” he said calmly, so calm it had a hint of anger behind it. Maine rested his chin against Ryan’s shoulder “Awe..I thought you liked hugs..” his expression saddened, the corners of his lips pointing downwards with his bottom lip peeking out in a pout “But not my hugs..?” he said in a somber tone. Ryan sighed and allowed his body to slightly relax in Maine’s arms, but he didn’t allow himself to indulge too much, just enough to get Maine to stop pouting.  
“Ohh! So you do like my hugs!” Maine said giddily, chucking against Ryan’s shoulder blade  
“Only when you’re not an ass about it” the smaller boy grumbled, “You don’t just run up behind someone like that-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it. I’ll try not to do that again”  
“Good, now let go of me before people start staring-” Ryan tried to wiggle himself out of Maine’s grasp, which disappeared as Maine let go and moved to Ryan’s side. The two started walking again, Ryan looked up at Maine since he could actually see Maine now. He looked like an average teenage boy in his uniform, which he wore surprisingly well. It wasn’t untidy or disheveled, but not exactly neat. It didn’t take long for Ryan to notice Maine wasn’t wearing his headphones, which he wore all the time. Maine didn’t look the same without them. Ryan was so used to seeing them on his head or around his neck. None of the teachers seemed to be bothered by this, Maine was very liked by teachers so he didn’t get in trouble very often. But there was always one teacher who was an ass about everything, Mr. Mallory. It seemed like he was always looking for something to be mad about and he gave out more detentions than all of the other teachers could combined. It just so happened that Maine and Ryan were walking to his class, which was probably why Maine was being so cautious.  
“Damn, we’re almost there” Maine mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Ryan to hear him “I hear you, I hate Mr. Mallory.” Maine raised his eyebrows at this “How come?” Maine seemed surprised. It didn’t take Ryan long to answer “Because he always has a stick firmly implanted up his ass?” Ryan gave Maine a look “You don’t have much room to talk”. This earned Maine a small kick to the ankle “You’re not funny.”  
“Well, that’s not true.” Maine chuckled.  
“I may not be the nicest and most approachable guy, but I’m nowhere near the level of douche Mallory is on.”  
“Hmmm” Maine appeared to be thinking “Well, I suppose you’re right.” he shrugged “I’m still surprised you dislike him so much since you two are so simila-”  
Maine was cut off by another kick to his ankle “You’re not funny, Maine!” the smaller male said louder than before.  
Maine just chuckled and picked up his pace as he walked into the classroom “That’s not truuee!” He chimed as he shuffled away into his seat. Ryan did the same, sitting down in the back of the classroom and glaring at Maine from his seat. Maine just grinned at him happily.  
What a little shit.


End file.
